Ben High
by MCDrakers- King of Kings
Summary: Ben Tennyson as well as a friend has been sent to an alternate dimension. Now he has to adapt to a whole new high school life...with monsters! Follow Ben 10 and Drake Flame as they make friends, enemies and of course Beat Bad Guy Butt. OC aliens, humans and monsters welcome. Please Read Review and Follow if you like the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1: Welcome to Monster High**

* * *

 **MC: Hey guys, it's MC-Drakers here for another fun story. This story will be a series about if Ben and a 'Friend' got portaled to the universe of monster high. This was encouraged by Creaturemaster's "We're all Monsters" And I can't wait for y'all to read this and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Monster High and the first episode of this, I Know, is similar to Creaturemaster's. This is because of how difficult it is merge these series. But everything after will be originally mine, so no flames.**

* * *

The beautiful Bellwood glistened in the morning sun and everyone began their routine. The birds were chirping, the cocks were crowing and a Tetramand was being flung into a wall, wait...what?

The sound of screams were heard as a quick semi-blur punched the Tetramand in the face then stopped in front. By the way the Tetramand dressed and the device he wore on his chest, it was obvious that this was **Ben Tennyson** in his Tetramand form which was dubbed **Four Arms**.

The one who punched him was a different story. We have never seen him but he was obviously a boy which could be told by his averagely buff muscles. His skin was a little lighter than a caramel brown and his eyes were a bright shade of Amber. He was seemingly of Mexican and Asian decent but his father was most likely the Asian as he was more Asian than Mexican. He had black spiked hair and no facial hair. A white tank-top could be seen under his black Jacket and he wore a pair of black pants. He also had a pair of back sneakers. He was about the same age as Ben, 16, but he was a bit taller than his human form. He was incredibly handsome and had a devilish grin which only made him look better.

Four Arms the grabbed a piece of rubble in all four arms and threw them one by one at the black haired boy. He easily dodged the first three but the four collided with him knocking him down. Ben was surprised when he got up without a scratch but his clothes got messed up and dirty. The boy stared emotionlessly at Ben.

Ben then said, "The funny thing is I still haven't got your name."

"I am Drake Flame, the most powerful Osmosian and I have come to test your skills in comparison to mine," **Drake Flame** said with a cocky grin spread across his face.

Ben then spread his own cocky grin, standing straight up so that the Omnitrix insignia on his chest could be seen easily. "Well then I guess I have to choose a form to match your big ego," Ben mocked as he lifted his arm, "Or should I say **Way Big** Ego." He then slapped his arm on the Omnitrix releasing a grand green light which blinded Drake making him cover his eyes.

Ben's arms became more muscular, his legs stronger and longer. He soon became so ripped that his shirt got _ripped_ off **(Heh, humor)**. His skin became patchwork, stitches holding random colored flesh together as the Omnitrix insignia appeared on his right pectoral. Metallic bolts sprouted from his shoulders, wrists and neck as thick black hair sprouted from his head and down his chin, stopping. The final transformation was the sudden growth of two large conductor like coils, crackling with electricity.

"Way Big!" yelled the Frankenstein like alien in a thick German accent. The alien form then looked at himself noticing the not only did he sound odd but he wasn't looking down at an incredibly short drake, well in comparison he was still short but not short enough.

"I said Way Big not Frankenstrike!" yelled **Frankenstrike** towards the inanimate watch. Drake took advantage of his anger and pounced of his like a cat. He then scampered around his body, using his coils for support. Frankenstrike amped up the electricity in his coils just after Drake let go and put him in a headlock.

"Get off me you little," Frankenstrike yelled as he shook Drake but Drake ignored and held him. A blue light appeared in his arm as he slapped his hand onto Frankenstrike's chest. Frankenstrike barely felt it but was smart enough to know that wasn't the point.

"Ultimate Osmosian Detected. Advanced Energy Absorption Detected. Activating Anti-Ultimate Osmosian Protocol. Anti-Ultimate Osmosian Protocol Activated. Dimensional Transporter Activated," said the A.I. in the Omnitrix and suddenly Drake and Ben were engulfed in white light and disappeared leaving only a smoking scorch mark on the paved road.

* * *

They both reappeared, in the same position, but in a different place. The place was airy and dark. The air was very cold and dank and the oddly large moon in the sky showed that it was nighttime. About two feet high of fog was trailing across the paved, asphalt road which led from one way to the other (like most roads do) seeming to never end.

Drake, thinking Frankenstrike did this, quickly let go of him and jumped on the road. The blue light in his arm began to engulf him and shine brightly. Frankenstrike turned around just as the light shinned causing him to turn back away. When the light disappeared it was no longer the normal looking Drake standing there.

This Drake had green patched skin and an incredibly thick figure. He had a flat head making him look more like a Frankenstein. He wore no shirt which showed his well-toned chest and abdominal. His pants had become shorts due to the increased size of his feet which tore it. He also had two thinner, One foot coils on his back. He still kept his facial features and hair style but the form could be slightly displeasing to those who aren't used to it.

"I don't know how you made a Transylian transport us here but I'll show you how it's done," laughed Drake with a cocky grin.

"Wait, you didn't do this," asked Frankenstrike confused by his surroundings, "Then who did?"

"It was clearly you," said Drake lowering his guard as the fight never seemed to want to begin. "I mean, look at your Omnitrix."

Frankenstrike looked down at his Omnitrix and was surprised to see it white where it used to be green.

"Well that's off, maybe it sent us here," Frankenstrike utterly confused.

"I guess so," said Drake noy wanting to be stranded alone, "Therefore we better find somewhere to chill."

They then both head off down the road, the fog making everything scarier, but Drake wasn't fazed by this; he wasn't one to be scared easily. Every once in a while they would eye each other. This new friendship was forced upon them and it was a risk to trust each other.

Frankenstrike then became dizzy. His head swirled and he couldn't think straight. He began to slowly rock side to side but even this slightest change Drake was able to pick up.

"You okay there Ben," asked Drake as he turned to Ben.

"Yeah, I'm good," he staggered "I just haven't eaten in like- in like…" Frankenstrike then trailed off as he fell to the floor with a thud, unconscious.

"Dammit, Ben!" yelled Drake as he ran to Frankenstrike and picked him up. He threw him over his shoulder but due to their difference in size Drake had to pull Frankenstrike's legs across the floor.

After a while of walking, Drake saw a tree next to the road. Exhausted, he thought there was no harm in resting for the night.

He placed Frankenstrike down gently on the trunk of the tree and lay beside him. "I guess I found fun attacking this human after all," he smiled as he closed his eyes, with his back towards Frankenstrike.

* * *

It was morning and the place looked much different than it had during the night. You could actually see three feet in front of you, or was that just a special thing that night. But it was obvious that not only was Drake and Frankenstrike on a patch of flowers but a house was a bit closer to the tree. Actually, where they were was kind of like a housing scheme and this house was just close to the edge.

Drake and Frankenstrike were somehow huddled together and, due to Frankenstrike's greater size, Frankenstrike was around Drake like a Cat over her babies.

"Umm, young men, Hello? Hello!?" yelled a deep voice in a thick German accent. Both boys opened their eyes and moaned as they heard the voice but instead of seeing the speaker, they saw themselves about 4 inches away from each other.

"AAHHHHHH!" they screamed in unison, picking themselves up and quickly steadying themselves. They them looked up to notice the large bulking figure, which was a bit taller than Frankenstrike (Coils not included). He had a large box like head with two dark brown eyes and a jawline. A large stitch running up his left eye and a pair of large bolt stuck out his neck.

"AAHHHHHH!" they screamed again noticing the shocking **(Hah, Frankenstein pun)** figure. Frankenstrike was obviously frightened more as he fell back knocking the tree and an apple like fruit fell from it and bonked him on the head.

The…monster, then yelled, "1. Why are you under my Frankapple tree? 2. Why are you on my Petunias and 3. Who are you?" Each number he had he yelled louder and angrier.

Frankenstrike looked at the fruit that hit him and noticed a stitch that lead all around the top of the apple, like the Frankensteins. As well he looked down and noticed his presence on the Flowers.

"Oh wow, sorry 'bout that," said Drake in an apologetic tone. "I offer my services to fix your…crops."

"OK, that's one and two," said the monster, "What about three"

Frankenstrike was about to come up with a lie when the door to the house nearby swung open grabbing all their attentions. The person in the doorway was indeed a girl but definitely not a human one. She had ruby red lips, two large eyes, one blue and one green. Long white hair with streaks of white ran down her mint spined back. Like the monster from before she also had two bolts in her neck but these were smaller. As well she had stitches just like the monster, Frankenstrike and Drake.

"Dad, what's going on," she called out to the monster who at this moment seemed to be her father.

"Oh nothing kiddo, just a couple of possibly stranded kids," The girls dad said turning towards the girl.

She then advanced to Frankenstrike and Drake, "Hi, I'm Frankie, Frankie Stein" **Frankie** smiled caringly, "And this is my father, Victor stein."

"But that will be Dr. Victor to you," said **Victor** towards the two boys as he turned and went inside the house.

"Oh I'm Frankenstrike," said Frankenstrike. After hearing both her and her father's name he decided his alien name would've been more acceptable.

Drake picked up on this and quickly created an alternate name, "And I'm Drakestrike." It didn't take him long to regret that name, "But just call me Drake, I guess".

"Those are odd names," said Frankie but she shrugged and continued, "So are you brothers."

Drake quickly said "Yes" just as Frankenstrike quickly said "No".

They both realized what happened and both decided to agree with the other causing Drake to say "No" and Frankenstrike to say "Yes".

Frankie looked surprised at the two. Drake was about to respond but then Frankenstrike elbowed him in the gut, silencing him. "Were cousins but were so close we consider ourselves Brother," Frankenstrike said with a smile.

Frankie seemed to believe it as she said, "So are you new here."

Drake and Frankenstrike looked at each other, and then nodded. They both turned to her and Frankenstrike said "Yes".

"So you're going to monster high," asked Frankie beginning to get excited.

Drake sighed, "I guess so".

A squeal was heard from Frankie as she smiled, "Yay, I love talking to new students."

Suddenly Frankenstrike belly growled. Frankie heard this "You hungry, come in I was just about to eat breakfast before leaving."

Without hesitation or consultation they both hurried with Frankie inside, ready to eat.

* * *

"Would you like some Scary-Os or Frosted Fangs," asked Frankie with a smile as she held both boxes.

"Um, Scary-Os" said Frankenstrike deciding this is their cereal.

"I'll take Frosted Fangs," smiled Drake deciding that it sounded familiar enough.

After 15 minutes of questions and eating

"So where do you live," asked Frankie focusing more on Frankenstrike even though she was talking to them both.

Frankenstrike thinking they were on another planet said, "Well we live on Earth."

Frankie, though keeping her eyes on Frankenstrike, gave a slightly annoyed but friendly look. "Could you be less vague?" she asked with a chuckle

Drake, who was leaning back while balancing the chair on its back legs, "It's...somewhere," he said with little to no care.

Frankenstrike then gently tapped his stomach witch ruined his balance causing him to topple over. Frankenstrike chuckled and Frankie giggled at this.

Frankie stopped and said, "So as we we're saying..." suddenly she was interrupted by the smell of burning, "Oh no, My Toast!"

She then ran out the kitchen. Drake got up and said, "not cool, man".

Frankenstrike ignored him and whispered slightly, "Dude, do you know where we are."

Drake shrugged, "Probably in Anur Transyl"

"Nah dude, I think we're in," Frankenstrike then looked around to check if anyone was there, "A different dimension."

For a second Drake looked shocked but then he instantly relaxed, "OK"

"You aren't shocked," asked Frankenstrike surpirsed.

Drake looked at him with a "really" face, "I'm talking to a boy with a watch that can change his form. You're talking to a guy who can copy and enhance DNA to his own self benifit and we we're both talking to a literal frankenstien. I think its believable."

Frankenstrike smiled and, "OK, but I think we're stuck here for now so we better live It to its fullest."

"agreed," smiled Drake.

Suddenly Frankie yelled from outside, "C'mon boys lets go"

Drake then got up and so did Frankenstrike. While walking outside Frankenstrike asked, "Wait, what can you do."

Drake smiled and responded, "That's a story for a later time."

All three of them them walked off to the rising sun.

* * *

 **MC: And there it goes. Yeah yeah, I should be working on Drake Flame's actual story. I just decided that a alternate dimension where Drake is partnered with Drake would be cool. Plus, CreatureMaster has inspired this.**

 **Drake: So your selling me out so I can work with him.**

 **Ben: Heh, I'm right here.**

 **Drake: *mumbles* that's the point.**

 **Ben: Do you want to fight or something.**

 **Drake: Bring it one**

 ***They wrestle each other to the floor***

 **MC: While they work out there problems I guess I'll just outro.**

 **Please Read, review and follow for more "Ben High". MC-Drakers...out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Monster High pt.2**

 **MC: OK I'm bored, let's check out my story…it's not like anything's happening.**

 **Drake: That's what you think**

 **MC: What do you mean**

 ***Runs to computer***

 **MC: Oh My Gaud! I love you guys!**

 **Drake: What are u doing, finish chapter two now!**

 **MC: Already ahead of you**

* * *

Drake in his Transylian form, Ben as Frankenstrike and Frankie was walking down the road. Each of them thinking of their own thing as they silently strolled. Frankenstrike and Frankie were walking relatively close together but Drake was keeping a distance of about 3 feet from both of them.

Drake looked at the two with a funny smile. He being known as rather handsome himself, knew a fair bit about love and from what he could see Frankie clearly had a thing for Frankenstrike. Drake knew that if Frankie found out that Frankenstrike was actually a human in disguise then she would be disgusted, ashamed, angry or disappointed. It could ruin her and if there's one thing Drake hated was when girls cried and even worse the person who made her do so. Drake had to defend Ben's secret as he knew Ben would time out eventually but at this very moment he wasn't sure. I mean the watch changed color and even worse he had been like this for a while. Maybe it's permanent. This may be bad but at this moment it was more of a blessing than a curse.

Ben/Frankenstrike was thinking of something completely different but rather similar. For one he didn't even notice how close Frankie was or even the bit of a blush on her face. What he did notice however was how long he was in alien form and how far Drake was. He had summed up that Drake liked his personal space but he was still very confused by the length of his form. When was it going to timeout? It better not be during a class or something and even worse WHY WAS THE OMNITRIX WHITE! He feared it might be damaged and in self-destruct mode but just didn't say it. If so this could become real bad, real quick.

Frankie was also thinking but her thought were completely different. Who were these two, why were they here, why does she feel so much of an attraction to was bulky here. She actually had not many thoughts as she was focused on well nothing. She was too flustered to think. But thoughts suddenly ran through her head when she saw the big familiar looking school ahead of her.

"Welcome boys," said Frankie in a friendly voice, "To monster high".

In front of them was a gigantic school that was both spacious and ecstatically pleasing. It has a bit of a pink and black design and has a bit of an ancient castle design. In front was a large courtyard with concrete trails and grass. Teen monsters were all over, minding their own business.

Suddenly she saw four female looking monsters, "Ohh, and there are my ghouls, be right back" said Frankie as she ran off.

Drake then turned to Frankenstrike, "So when you gonna tell her"

"Tell her what?" Frankenstrike asked.

Drake said nothing but he just looked at his Omnitrix and back at him.

Frankenstrike sighed, "I can't…I don't know how she'll react."

Drake then said, "Are you going to tell her or do you want the universe to."

Frankenstrike looked at him with a 'really' look on his face, "And how in the world is it going to do that."

Without a word Drake once again looked at the Omnitrix and back at Frankenstrike.

He sighed and said, "I'll tell her after a while."

Drake was about to say something else when he was interrupted by a hard voice.

"What do you mean by that!" shouted the loud and a bit rough voice.

Both Drake and Frankenstrike turned around to see what looked like a Minotaur wearing a jeans and a red shirt (Which was very ironic), and he was bullying what seemed to be a human. He wore a long-sleeved yellow shirt with a black and white plaid vest. He also had a blue bow tie, a pair of grey pants and a pair of blue sneakers. The cleanly combed black hair and the glasses just made him all the more nerdy.

"I don't have any money," said the nerdy boy.

"Well get some, I'll be waiting," grunted the Minotaur.

Drake and Frankenstrike both looked at each other then, as if synchronized, they both advance to the group. They pushed all sorts of monsters out the way then walked up to the Minotaur holding the boy.

"Leave him alone dude," said Frankenstrike as Drake decided to be the silent but deadly dude.

The Minotaur turned to the duo with a deadly look in his eye. He let go of the boy, causing him to let out a squeaking sound, and then advanced to the two. "Who are you," he asked with a hint of anger.

"We're the new kids, and we don't like bullies," said Frankenstrike.

"Well, since you're the new kids I'll excuse you, but hear this. I'm **Manny Taur** and I don't like normies," **Manny** grunted pointing to the nerdy boy who was hugging his bag.

Drake's suspicion was peeked now. He was always on for keeping notes of things and now he saw as they called this human a normie, which could be a sign of disrespect or lack of knowledge. He dully noted this and continued to watch.

"Hey ghouls," yelled Frankie as she ran up to four teenage looking female monsters.

The first was a werewolf with fluffy chestnut hair which reached her mid back and bright yellow eyes with purple eye shadow. She had brown skin covered with hair and sharp fangs which inch out her mouth. She wore a purple mini-skirt with a black fancy belt. She wore a black jacket with purple hue which has fluffy 'fur' at the neck. Under this was a pink shift with black stripe-like design all over. She wore pink sparkly socks and purple and black boots.

The second was a mummy with brown hair which had yellow and black parallel stripes which reaches her hip. She has light blue eyes with purple eyeshadow. She has bandages around the neck, body, lower right arm and upper leg. Over the bandages was a sparkly blue jacket. On her thigh was a strap which had her phone in it. She had three sparkly and expensive looking earrings in her ears.

The third was a petite vampire with black hair which has pink parallel stripes with it tied in two pony tails with curve up at her hips. She has dull pink eyes which still shown with enthusiasm and pink eyeshadow. She has pale-ish skin and dark pink nails. She wears grey stocking and sleeves which sparkles and pink laced boots which has about 3 inch heels and reach a bit below her knees. She wears a skin tight white shirt and a white frilly skirt. She also wears a pink vest over the white suit. As well she has earrings that look like a sparkly baby clip and has a red heart on her cheek.

The fourth is a zombie with light blue hair with darker blue highlights. She wears slightly fashionable nerdy white glasses. She wears small red earrings. She has a skin tight shirt witch is striped pink and black with a colorful red themed red shirt over it. She has a piano themed belt with the monster high insignia as the buckle. She also has knee length red pants and boots which the pants go in. she has a bit of a broken figure which can't really be explained properly.

"Hey Frankie," said the werewolf, "What's going on."

"Oh nothing much, **Clawdeen** ," said Frankie then she remembered, "Actually no, something amazing happened."

"Spill all the deets," chimed the Vampire as she pulled out her ICoffin.

"Of course, **Draculara,** " smiled Frankie as she thought her words though, "Well, they're both like me and we found them in our petunias."

"Aiiieeee?" asked the zombie in a language that seemed impossible to pick up.

"Yeah, **Ghoulia** , like me" answered Frankie, "As in they both look like they were made in a lab, one is handsome and the other is super buff, but I think the buff one is cooler."

"Well, I hope me meet bulky and hottie soon," said the Mummy with a smile.

"You will **Chloe** , they're right over there," she said pointing to where she left them only to see no one, "Where'd they go."

"Can I make a guess," said Chloe as she looked over to a group of people with bystanders shouting "Fight, Fight, Fight"

Manny and Frankenstrike had their head basically knocked together as they snarled as each other. Steam escaped from Manny's mouth as Frankenstrike's coils amped up.

"What happened?" yelled Frankie to Drake as she and her friend showed up.

"Bigs here saw that kid being bullied and decided to but in," said Drake pointing to the nerd from before.

" **Jackson**?" said asked Frankie looking at the boy.

"Oh hey, Frankie," confirmed the boy.

Manny then backed off of Ben, "Hmm, you got guts kid. I'll let you live and I'll stop bothering Jackson, but," he then got as close as he could to look menacing, "Stand up to me again, and it won't be pretty."

Frankenstrike huffed in his face and Manny fanned it away, huffed and walked off.

"Thanks," said Jackson, walking up the Frankenstrike.

"No problem," said Frankenstrike with a smile.

Soon the group left and only, Frankenstrike, Drake Frankie and her friends were left.

"You're here for two minutes and you already challenged the school bully," said Frankie in disbelief.

"I don't like people like him," said Frankenstrike with a smile.

"Well let's put that behind us, Frankenstrike, Drakestrike. These are my ghouls, Ghouls this is Drake and Frankenstrike."

"Hey," both groups said in unison.

"Good, well guys, you should head to our headmaster's office and enroll," said Frankie, "It shouldn't be hard to find."

"No prob," said Drake with a make-shift salute as he and Frankenstrike headed inside the building.

"You weren't kidding, the small one's hot," said Chloe.

"Don't say that, I would rather Duece not turn him to stone," said Frankie.

They laughed and head in behind the boys.

* * *

"Okay, if I was an office where would I be," wondered Drake.

They had been walking for a while and not even the maps on the wall seemed to be getting them closer.

"It's like we have been going in circles," grumbled Drake, "I'm sure I saw that door before."

"We're in a school, I'm not surprised if they had the same doors," said Drake paying more attention to the map in his hand than to Drake.

Drake yawned not really fancying the school thing anyway. He was always more of a, learn on the go kind of guys. But school could be good; his superior appearance would be fun to test. Plus, teachers are top-notch pranking material; maybe it won't be that bad…maybe.

"Found it," yelled Frankenstrike breaking Drake out of his trance. In front of him was a large door that was most likely the principles.

Timidly Drake knocked three times. "Come in," was heard at the other side as the door slowly opened itself.

Drake and Frankenstrike timidly looked at each other and then slowly went in the office. Inside was a large room with three large windows, a chandelier and a desk. Beside the desk was a lady who looked like she was the principle.

She had what seemed like white colored eyes with purple eyeshadow. She wore red lip shirt and her short curly hair seemed to be a dark blue in color. She wears a skin tight black suit with a purple gown over it which opens at the bottom to reveal her pants and boots. Her suits seemed overall sophisticated except for one thing. Her head was in her hand!

Frankenstrike looked overall scared but Drake had expected something like this seeing where he was. "Good morning, principal…" said drake but the beheaded lady corrected him by saying, "Headmistress Bloodgood"

"Frankie told me about you," she said.

"She did" asked Frankenstrike in shock, "How"

"She gets very peppy when new students arrive, peppier than usual," she said, "And you guys did take a while to arrive."

Frankenstrike chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, we got a bit lost"

"Not a surprise," she says as she put her hand on and gently twisted it from side to side to secure it. "Here are your classes" she said as she handed them both a sheet of paper.

"For the next week you will have the same classes as Frankie, that way she can…show you around," she said trying to find suitable words.

Ben shrugged trying to ship a nonchalant expression but a faint smile broke out showing how happy he was to be in Frankie's classes. Drake on the other hand wasn't happy.

"So this chick is going to be like our chaperone," said Drake

"No, there are no chicken showing you around, it is Frankie," said Headmistress unaware of his slang.

Drake picking this up gentle face palmed and nodded turning and walking out.

Frankenstrike nodded saying thanks and exited as well.

"Different world different slang," smiled Frankenstrike. Drake just sported a gentle death glare and continued on his way, reading the paper.

Frankenstrike chuckled and did the same. But a gentle glow caught his attention, he looked down to his Omnitrix and it could be clear that a hint of green was gentle showing where the white is. Frankenstrike smiled as he noticed his transformation wasn't permanent but knew he had to keep a close eye on it for when he's turning back.

* * *

 **Drake: Hey guys, I'll be taking over the outro since MC is having a fit of joy and tears.**

 ***You hear the words shut up from the next room***

 **Drake: *laughs* Well guys thanks for reading and more episodes will come faster since you actually like it**


End file.
